The Diary of Tom
by The Shadows of Once Was
Summary: Song Fic Two Shot What if Ginny had left the Chamber of Secrets with something more than memories? What if it threatened to destroy her new relationship with Draco?


I got this idea randomly as I listened to Pandora today. The song is Diary of Jane by Breaking Benjamin. I don't know why but it just clicked in my head. Please read and let me know what you think!

I do not own Draco or Ginny or even the song. I just love all three. Enjoy!

 **The Diary Of Tom**

A Malfoy never faltered nor were they ever taken back by surprise. It went against everything that was engrained in them. Yet here was another first. Yet another first was the conversation that was taking place between a Malfoy and Weasley. Ron Weasley had found out about his younger and only sister's budding relationship with his mortal enemy Draco Malfoy. To say he was furious would have been an understatement. The moment he found out from some third year about his sister making out with his enemy, Ron had stormed down to the dungeons.

"You fucking stay away from her, Malfoy!" Ron screamed. His face was as red as his hair. His fists were balled up at his sides.

Draco has casually leaned up against the stone wall of the hallway. He crossed his arms over his broad chest. A smirk appeared on his face. "Why would I do that?"

"Because otherwise I will tear you to pieces." Ron was nearly shaking from the rage flowing through him.

"You?" Draco couldn't help but laugh. Ron may be a lot of things but strength and cunningness were not his strong suits. All Draco had to do was place one good throw and Ron would be knocked out.

Ron took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. His mind reeled with a million thoughts. But then the image of his baby sister nearly lifeless flashed before his mind. He could still remember the nightmares she had. Her screams echoed out in his mind. Her seeing Draco would only put the final nail in the coffin. "Haven't you done enough to her?"

The defeat was evident in the other boy's voice. But that wasn't what confused Draco. He pushed off the wall and stood closer to Ron. "What are you talking about?"

"Like you don't know." Ron shook his head. He wanted nothing more than to teach the bastard before him a lesson. But if Ginny found out he had gotten into a fight with Draco, she'd be more pissed at him than the blonde. "I don't care what she says or anyone says. You had to be in on it!"

"In on what? What are you talking about?" demanded Draco. He stalked closer and closer to the boy before him.

A scowl crossed Ron's face. There had been no proof that Draco had anything to do with what happened during Ginny's first year. Even Ginny had defended him, saying that he was a mere child himself then. But Ron refused to believe that Lucius Malfoy hadn't informed his only child on his evil plans. "Come of it, Malfoy. Admit you knew what your father was up to!"

In a flash, Draco had Ron up against the wall by his collar. Red hot anger pumped through his veins. "Tell me what the fuck you are talking about and maybe I can give you an answer."

"The Chamber of Secrets. Your dear old dad slipped the diary into Ginny's cauldron. Ginny opened the Chamber. Tom cursed her to keep her his forever." Ron spit out the dirty and dark secrets that had been hidden for so long.

Draco released his hold on Ron and staggered back. His steel gray eyes widened as he remembered the events that took place in his second year. That had been a terrible year for everyone in the castle. But his sweet Ginny couldn't have been behind it all. "You're lying."

Ron laughed darkly. "I'm lying? That's a good one."

"But why. Why her?" Draco knew his stone cold mask was slipping in front of one of the last people he'd want to see him vulnerable. But thoughts of his Ginny laughing so carefree and happy danced through his mind. His heart ached to think of the pain and suffering she endured at the hands of a deranged lunatic.

That was not the reaction that Ron was expecting. He was startled by the concern etched on Draco's face as he watched the other boy pace back and forth. The question that Draco had asked was one he had asked many times. Maybe Ginny had been right. "You really didn't know did you?

"No. I knew nothing about the Chamber beforehand," replied Draco.

"Tom preyed on her. He took advantage of her vulnerability and used her. Then, when he knew time was almost up; he marked her as his. He placed a fucking mark on her skin that would burn if anyone touched it," explained Ron. He couldn't believe he was standing her and spilling family secrets to an adversary. His world had to be coming to an end. There was no other way to explain it.

Draco's eyes flashed. "A mark? Where? How come you haven't gotten rid of it?'

Rolling his eyes, Ron let out a huff of air. "You really think we just let her keep it? We haven't found anything to remove it."

Draco felt foolish. Of course her family would try everything to remove it. But how could even Hermoine not be able to find its cure. She knew everything. The mark put a lot of things into perspective. No wonder Ginny would get skittish and frightened about removing her clothes. He knew she wanted him; the desire would flash brightly in her eyes. But she had always backed off. "I want to try. I need to help her."

 _If I had to  
I would put myself right beside you  
So let me ask  
Would you like that?  
Would you like that?_

 _And I don't mind  
If you say this love is the last time  
So now I'll ask  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

 _No!_

"He did what!" Ginny jumped up from her spot on the grass by the lake. The cool spring air whipped by her cheek sent a chill down her spine. Fear filled her every pore.

Draco shifted uneasily at her outburst. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and had nearly regretted telling her so abruptly. But it all could have been avoided had she just told him herself. Instead she tried to hide it from him. "He told me everything, Gin. From the Chamber of Secrets to your mark. Why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny could hear the hurt in Draco's voice and she felt terrible. The mark had always weighed heavily on her mind. Since she was eleven, she had been stuck with the constant reminder of the horror she endured. There had been no cure or reverse found. She was doomed to his forever. Then Draco happened and she was terrified of how he would react to it. Now here he was with a mix of shame and bewilderment. "I was scared. I've always been in the shadows. No one has ever noticed me and I thought I had more time to fix it before I had to explain it to someone.

"Where did he mark you?" Draco closed his eyes in anguish.

"Draco."

Draco opened his eyes quickly at the sound of her broken voice. He pulled her into his embrace and just held her. It wasn't long before Ginny relaxed in his arms. "Please. Ginny, I'm falling in love with you."

At his admission, Ginny buried her face further into his chest. Her brown eyes began to water as she felt her heart pump faster. Moments later she pulled away from him. Hesitation flittered through her before she removed her shorts. On her right inner thigh was a black snake slightly smaller than the dark mark. As Draco examined it with his eyes, Ginny closed hers in despair.

"Did he ever…" He couldn't bring himself to ask. His fingers itched to trace the mark on her thigh but he refrained. Ron's words rang through his mind. He didn't want to cause her any pain.

"He said the time wasn't right. But one day he promised me that he would," Ginny choked out.

'Ginny. I am so sorry. I…" Draco couldn't help himself. Anger at Voldemort, at his father, at the stupid war bubbled in his blood. He let out a growl before slamming his fist into the tree. "I should have done something. I should have been there!"

Ginny quickly pulled up her shorts and grabbed Draco's now bleeding hand. She placed a kiss on the bruised knuckles. "You didn't know, Draco."

How could she still have so much faith in him? "Ginny. I will fix this. I can't lose you now."

"It's hopeless, Draco. There is no cure." Ginny kissed him softly as tears started to fall from her eyes. "You can't love me."

 _Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Tom.  
So tell me how it should be._

 _Try to find out what makes you tick.  
As I lie down  
Sore and sick.  
Do you like that?  
Do you like that?_

Draco spent the next few weeks holed up in the library; he barely slept or ate. He scoured book after book. Even thought Ginny has told him every book and piece of parchment had been read, he refused to believe it. Hermione Granger of all people had come to him to express the hopelessness of Ginny's mark. He felt a twinge of guilt with how angery he had gotten at her. But she stood her ground through all his yelling and screaming. When he was done, she reminded him there was a different between giving up and holding out. No one would stop until they could help Ginny.

At first, Ginny had tried to distance herself from Draco. The mark had its limits on what she could do. It wasn't fair for her to ask Draco for his patience when she knew he had needs of his own. Hiding herself away from him had been one of the hardest things she had ever done. She cursed Tom and Lucius nightly for the nightmare they put her in. Her tears wet the pillow when she thought of Draco and how crushed he looked whenever she ran from him.

But even though Ginny was pushing him away, Draco refused to give up on her. One of the things that had always drawn him to her was her fiery spirit. The way she stood up for the things she believed in was insurmountable. She approached each challenge with confidence. It was heartbreaking to know one huge thing put a darkness over her joy of life. He couldn't let it consume her. Even if that meant he would have to suffer.

Severus Snape had grown concerned about the welfare of his best student and his godson when he began to less and less of him. Draco's grades had slipped in the recent weeks. He hardly came to the Great Hall during meal times. But yet not once did Draco ask for help or assistance. So after another month of his strange behavior, Snape decided to pay his godson a visit. It pained him to see the young boy so lost.

"Draco?" Snape paused outside the Head Boy's room. He had knocked twice already with no answer.

Right before the third knock, Draco appeared at the portrait. His skin looked even paler. "Is something wrong, Professor?"

"What is going on, Draco? You look like hell!" Snape ushered himself in.

"I'm fine. I promise." Draco had waved his hand as if Snape hadn't just pointed out the obvious. He returned to his stack of books that he had gathered from yesterday.

Snape eyed the books Draco placed himself in front of. He picked up one and read the title followed by another. Each book mentioned dark magic. Now Snape knew what had transpired in the Chamber of Secrets and he knew of Draco's new relationship. "Does this have to do with Ms. Ginerva Weasley?"

Draco's eyes snapped up from the book he was scanning. Cautiously, he narrowed his eyes and asked, "What about Ginny?"

"I know your father and Voldemort had her opened the Chamber of Secrets. I know Voldemort took quite a liking to her," started Snape.

"And you let it happen?" snarled Draco, as he cut off Snape.

Snape held up a hand to silence Draco. He sighed heavily before continuing. "Not at the time. I know you love her, Draco. But killing yourself like this won't help her any."

Draco hung his head in defeat. He couldn't let her down but it kept feeling like he did. She was still running from him and there was nothing he could do to change her mind otherwise. "Severus, is there any way to get rid of the mark?"

"Only dark magic could place something that terrible on someone. I will see what I can find out. But in the meantime, Draco; you need to take care of yourself," insisted Snape.

After Potions class had finished the following day, Snape had called Ginny's name out and asked her to remain as the rest of her fellow students had clamored out the door. Colin and Luna had given her longing longs before she assured them she would be fine. As soon as the last student left, Snape waved a hand at seat and insisted she sit down. Ginny wondered what had she done wrong to have Snape keep her after class. Her recent assignment hadn't been that bad, had it?

"Have you seen Draco?" Snape decided to be quick and to the point. There was no reason to beat around the bush.

Ginny was surprised. She tried to keep it from reaching her face as she darted her eyes away from her Professor. "I don't understand what you are asking, sir."

Snape stopped pacing the front of the classroom to stand before her. "I know, Ms. Weasley. You should really go see him."

A gasp escaped her. What had he meant by he knew. Did he know about her and Draco? Did he know about the mark? Then she filled with worry and dread. It had been weeks since she had see Draco even in passing. "Is something wrong with him?"

"He hasn't stopped looking. He won't give up on you," informed Snape, softly. His heart really did go out to both young people. He remembered a time when he would have done anything for the love of his life.

"I told him he could not love me. It wouldn't end well," choked out Ginny, as she held back the tears. Her heart ached for Draco. She missed the way his kisses made her feel like she was flying. She missed the comfort his arms offered. But she couldn't bear the thought of breaking his heart.

Snape placed a gently hand on her shoulder and offered her a small smile. "Ginny, sometimes you can't help but fall in love with someone."

 _There's a fine line between love and hate.  
And I don't mind.  
Just let me say that  
I like that  
I like that_

Ron was waiting for his sister when she finally returned to Common Room. He sat alone on the plush red chair by the window. When he spied her copper hair coming in, he called to her. Ginny nearly jumped and tried to offer him a small smile as she made her way over. But he had heard enough of the rumors floating around the castle lately. There was a certain someone that had all but vanished from the school.

"Hey, Gin. You O.K?" he asked, as he looked up the weary face of his little sister.

Ginny nodded slowly. "Just tired, Ron."

"I know this ordeal had been hard on you, Ginny. But…" Ron shook his head. Never in a million years did he think he would be saying his next words. "You got to give Draco a break. I tracked him down today and he looks like shit."

"Wait, did you just use his first name?" Ginny was boggled. She had never heard Ron use Draco's first name. Nor had he ever had anything nice to say about the blonde haired boy.

A chuckle answered Ginny. Ron shook his head in his own disbelief. "Yea, I guess I did. But I was wrong about him. He cares a lot about you, Ginny."

Ducking her head, Ginny felt tears well up in her brown eyes. She knew how hard it was for her brother to accept Draco. But they were all working towards finding answer about her mark. "I will go talk to him. Thank you, Ron."

Ron stood up and hugged his sister tightly. All their lives, they only knew hate for the Malfoy family. A hate that had increased after Ginny's nightmare. Back then; all Ron wanted was revenge and justice for his sister. He hated how broken she was and how hard she had to work to crawl out from under the weight of it all. Ginny had become stronger because of it. But the mark kept her tightly in its hold as a reminder of what she still faced.

When he had found out that Ginny had begun to see Draco, he felt betrayed. Hadn't she suffered enough at the hands of that family? He couldn't comprehend how she could look past all the evil. Draco didn't deserve his sister. But after seeing him today; shallow with malnutrition, Ron realized maybe people could change. He had thanked Draco for all that he was attempting to do.

Draco promised him that he would find the answer. He would free Ginny from her prison. Ron had merely smiled and wished him luck in finding something that they had not been able to find. As he went to walk away, he remarked how he didn't understand what Ginny had seen in him in the beginning but now he could see what his sister had been trying to show him. __

_Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Tom.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Tom.  
So tell me how it should be._

 _Desperate, I will crawl  
Waiting for so long  
No love, there is no love.  
Die for anyone  
What have I become?_ _  
_

It was late and Draco had finally convinced himself to close his eyes. There was small flick of hope inside him. Snape had stopped by earlier to tell him that he may have some new leads. He wasn't entirely sure yet but would be embarking out early tomorrow morning to talk to a source that may know something. It had been hard for him to swallow the joy he felt. Nothing had been confirmed yet and he didn't want to be destroyed over nothing.

Suddenly there came a knock. Draco bolted up and quickly made his way to the portrait hole. Standing on the other side was a face that haunted his dreams. His words died in his throat. Ginny shifted nervously as he stood there gaping at her. She smiled softly at him before she asked to come in. The disheveled look Draco had concerned her. Snape and Ron had been right. He looked terrible.

"Ginny." Draco finally got her name out. He wanted desperately to pull her into his arms and never let her go.

"Merlin, Dray. Look at you." Ginny took a step closer to Draco and moved strands of his blonde hair out of his face. Her hand continued to stroke along his cheek. Her eyes welled up as she looked at the face before her. She was destroying him already.

Draco's hand found its way to hers. He stared into her eyes and wished he could take away her pain. "I told you, Ginny. I'm not giving up on you."

Ginny shook her head and tried to pull away. "I can't give you what you need."

"Bullshit!" Draco pulled her back. He slammed his lips against hers and kissed her like his life depended on it. When he finally moved away, he rested his forehead against hers. "I can't go back to life before you. You brought light into my dark world. I need you, Ginny."

"Draco, I love you. I'm just so scared." Ginny sobbed as her walls finally broke. She couldn't run from him anymore. It wasn't doing any of them any good.

Draco kissed her again, slowly backing her towards his room. His hands gripped her hips tightly against him. Ginny moaned against his mouth as she greedily pulled his shirt off of him. She ran her hands down his chest, savoring the way his muscle rippled against her hands. In a flurry of touches and kisses, Draco had her on the bed instantly. He pulled of her shirt and kissed every each of new skin he found.

Ginny ran her hands through his soft blonde hair as she arched herself against Draco's mouth. He continued to rain kisses up and down her sides as his hands glided across her legs. She moaned out his name which only spurred him to attack her breasts with his tongue. Draco wanted to make her feel like she was in heaven. He left her shorts on her and was cautious of how far his hands went up.

"Draco." Suddenly Ginny was pushing him and panting at him.

Stopping in a panic, Draco looked down at her. He couldn't help but smile at her tousled hair and swollen lips. "What's wrong?"

All of a sudden, Ginny looked away from. Shame radiated from her body. "We can't go any further."

"Let me love you, Ginny. I promise I won't go near it." Draco kissed her on her mouth. Then, without waiting for her answer; he continued to trail kisses down her jaw line. His hands toyed with a nipple before he attacked the other with his mouth.

Ginny felt pleasure shoot through her. She squirmed against Draco's hard frame as she gripped his forearm. Draco's mouth felt amazing against her skin. His tongue set her on fire. The pressure within her began to build as she begged him to keep going. Draco coaxed her to look at him as he rubbed her left inner thigh. He felt her hesitation and quickly erased it by inserting a finger into warm, wet entrance.

She shouted his name as he moved his finger inside her. Ginny pulled Draco in for a kiss as she felt like she was ablaze. Draco urged her to give in as he flicked her bundle of nerves. Her body responded with a shiver. She pushed her hips against his hand as his other hand kept her right leg away. He kissed right after she called his name. Her walls tightened around his finger as she released herself.

"That was amazing, Draco," murmured Ginny.

Draco rolled next to her and smiled. "I love you, Ginny."

The two fell into a fitful sleep wrapped up in each other. The mark was the furthest from either of their minds.

 _Something's getting in the way.  
Something's just about to break.  
I will try to find my place in the diary of Tom.  
As I burn another page,  
As I look the other way.  
I still try to find my place in the diary of Tom. _

That was definitely longer than I had intended but it flowed well. I will add a part 2 because the mark has to be removed somehow right?


End file.
